The recent reorganization of basic science at Albany Medical College into interdisciplinary research centers provides an ideal setting for training of graduate students. This is a revised, new application for stipend support of predoctoral students in the Center for Immunology and Microbial Disease (CIMD). The objectives of the training program are to direct Ph.D. students in basic research on multidisciplinary aspects of molecular pathogenesis and immune protection. The major goal is to train young scientists who will continue their careers in immunology and host-pathogen interactions, with an emphasis on translational research that has clear implications for patient care. Major advantages of this grant proposal include the existence of an already very successful training program, preceptors who have highly productive NIH-funded research laboratories, and a Program Director who has an extensive background in organizing and administering graduate training programs. In addition, the research training environment is enhanced by outstanding institutional support, including core facilities in Molecular Biology, Flow Cytometry, Protein Chemistry, and Confocal/Electron Microscopy Imaging. All predoctoral students in this Program complete a first semester Core Curriculum designed to provide them with a broad-based background in cell and molecular biology, followed by more specialized courses taught in CIMD. All trainees will present their research three times per year - once at the weekly CIMD Research Colloquium, once at the annual off-site CIMD retreat, and once at the Albany Medical College Graduate Student Awards Day. In addition, presentations at national meetings are strongly encouraged. Students also participate in the weekly CIMD seminar series and journal clubs. This NIH-sponsored training program will serve as a focal point for integration of basic and clinical research at Albany Medical Center, and will prepare selected individuals for independent careers in research on the pathogenesis of infectious diseases and protection from these diseases.